SCS Software
SCS Software is a Czech Republic software development company. It produces various computer games for the PC including the 18 Wheels of Steel series, Hunting Unlimited series, OceanDive, Deer Drive, Truck Saver, Bus Driver, Euro Truck Simulator and their latest title Euro Truck Simulator 2. Games Hard Truck Series (1998 - 2002) *Hard Truck *Hard Truck 2: King of the Road *Hard Truck: 18 Wheels of Steel 18 Wheels of Steel series (2003 - 2011) The 18 Wheels of Steelseriesisbased on truck driving in the North America. The titles of the 18 Wheels of Steel series list shown below. * Hard Truck: 18 Wheels of Steel * 18 Wheels of Steel: Across America * 18 Wheels of Steel: Pedal to the Metal * 18 Wheels of Steel: Convoy * 18 Wheels of Steel: Haulin' * 18 Wheels of Steel: American Long Haul * 18 Wheels of Steel: Big City Rigs * 18 Wheels of Steel: Extreme Trucker * 18 Wheels of Steel: Extreme Trucker 2 Euro Truck Simulator Series (2008 - ?) Euro Truck Simulator is a truck simulation game set in continental Europe. The player can drive across a realistic depiction of Europe, visiting its beautiful cities, picking up a variety of cargos, and delivering them on time! The road network in Euro Truck Simulator is based on genuine European roads, and cities in the game bring the essence of their real-world counterparts to the game. As the game is set in Europe, European truck-designs feature exclusively - all trucks use highly realistic, meticulously detailed models based on real trucks. The truck interiors of Euro Truck Simulator are as equally impressive as the exteriors. With actual working instruments such as flashing indicators, temperature and low fuel warning lights, wipers, and naturally - a full set of gauges including speedometer - all built into the interior 3D model, Euro Truck Simulator offers a truly immersive simulation environment. The player can pan around the cabin, just as if they were actually sitting at the wheel. Euro Truck Simulator is known in the USA as Big Rig Europe. Games: *Euro Truck Simulator *UK Truck Simulator *German Truck Simulator *Trucks and Trailers *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Scania Truck Driving Simulator Other Game ReleWorld of Trucks *Euro Coach Simulator * American Truck Simulator Release Version 1.0 of the game is already completed. Currently, the game is being localized into several European languages. Euro Truck Simulator has already been shipped to stores in Germany on August 6. Release date in Poland is August 20. The street date in the UK is August 29. Other territories should follow shortly. Hunting Unlimited (2001 - 2011) Hunting Unlimited is a hunting simulator developed by SCS software. There are eight games in the series. * Hunting Unlimited * Hunting Unlimited 2 * Hunting Unlimited 3 * Hunting Unlimited 4 * Hunting Unlimited 2008 * Hunting Unlimited 2009 * Hunting Unlimited 2010 * Hunting Unlimited 2011 Truck Saver Truck Saver is a fully functional 3D screensaver based on trucks. Ocean Dive Ocean Dive is a fully functional 3D screensaver/game based on Deepsea Diving. Bus Driver Bus Driver is a bus driving simulator. Created twice—once in March 2007 and again in 2010. Deer Drive Deer Drive is an arcade deer hunting game Game engines *TERRENG - used by Deer Hunter II, 3, and other hunting games. *Prism3D - The current 3d engine. Early uses include 911: Fire and Rescue, Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, Shark! Hunting the Great White, Hunting Unlimited.http://www.scssoft.com/projects.php References External links * SCS Software website * [http://www.mobygames.com/company/scs-software SCS Software] entry at MobyGames * http://www.eurotrucksimulator.com